


The Nightmares of a Little Sister

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [4]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's still implied in the dream that she gets hurt in some way, Cat, Characters Comfort Each Other, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Implied Injury to a minor, M/M, Nightmares, She doesn't really get hurt I promise it's just a dream, Yeah there's a cat but he's just minor but still, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Normally, nights at the Topside-Sinclair household are peaceful, save for a nyooming cat. But tonight, the youngest daughter, and youngest former Little Sister, remembered something horrible, reliving it through her dreams.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Kudos: 13





	The Nightmares of a Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> If I should edit tags in some way, let me know! Critiques are welcomed! c:

The little girl was already wary, remembering this place, this prison, all too well. Her dress was filthy and uncomfortable, a far cry from the casual shorts, tee and jacket she would usually wear, and her dark chin length bob was pulled back tightly in a ponytail with a bow, only showing mercy to her bangs.

Slowly, she walked around, the 5 year old’s heart pounding in her little chest as each and every warped memory reared its hideous face in her mind to the sound of her little footsteps. They bullied the other thoughts and memories, including something that was erased in that underwater Hell, a memory erased from both her, and the behemoths designed to care and protect her. A nasty feeling dwelled in the girl’s stomach, making her feel sick.

“Papa Delta?” Her little voice called out, an echo that had long since accompanied it rejoined. “Papa Gus? Are... Are you there? Please?” But none responded.

At first.

Then the girl heard an unsettling noise that sent shivers down her spine. Especially from how familiar it was. A laughter, one of a creature whose psyche was long since shattered by a substance the girl unwillingly held. ADAM.

Out of pure fear, the girl screamed, screamed for anyone to help. And she ran, ran as fast as her little legs could go. But still, no one came to her cries. There was no Papa Gus, no Papa Delta, and no Mr. Bubbles.

She tripped. She swore her heart was about ready to burst from her chest in fear, as she scrambled to get up and run. But she only tripped again, and looked back to that thing that chased her. She still remembered the face, it’s ugly, twisted face, with eyes staring at her in hunger and a mouth twisted into a malicious smile. Closer it crawled, until it loomed over the paralyzed girl, raising an hand armed with a sickle-like blade, and swiftly brought it down, bringing the girl screaming out of her dream.

It woke up her three sisters, but she didn’t wait for them, bolting out of the shared bedroom with tears bursting from her face as she sobbed, running to the safety of her caretakers’ bed.

“Ichika? What happened, sweetheart?” Augustus’ relaxing voice asked as he helped the little girl, who mumbled Japanese as she cried, onto the bed he shared with Delta. “Was it another nightmare, honey?” Ichika nodded as Delta took her into his arms, beginning to purr and slowly rock the little girl. The boyfriends shared a concerned look, as the three other little girls and Eleanor came to the door of the room.

“It was ‘bout Rapture, wa’n’t it?” Nancy asked, playing with a cornrow that hung to frame her dark face. The little Japanese girl nodded, and other of the little girls, Ruby, brought over the family’s cat, Mr. Bubbles.

“I’ll get some water for her,” Eleanor said, rushing off as Augustus nodded in approval. The last girl, Sam, climbed onto the bed and hugged her sister. No, they weren’t related by blood, and they weren’t from the same country, as Sam was born in America herself, but their sisterly bond was still strong.

“It’s ok, Ichika. I get the dreams, too. But everyone’s here for us!” Sam said, hugging her sister and father close. Ruby climbed up and joined with Mr. Bubbles, shoving the poor, confused kitten into Ichika’s arms, who wasn’t sobbing anymore, but tears still made their way down her rounded face. But the trick seemed to work, as the smallest of the girls began to pet the cat, and drank the whole cup of water that Eleanor brought to her.

“It’s ok, hun. We know it’s scary, but that’s why we’re here,” Augustus spoke, his calming voice bringing everyone’s attention. “We’re all here together, we’ll get through everything together. As a family.”

They all knew it was true, piling onto the bed for a family hug. Despite all the screaming, the fighting over clothes and dolls, the annoying pranks and teasing, they all knew it was true. None of them were related by blood, but that didn’t mean they were anything less than family.


End file.
